


Great Expectations

by Vexatious



Series: Twin Papyrus AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Come Swallowing, Deception, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Except Everyone Knows, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sub Papyrus, Sub Sans, Threesome, Twin Papyrus Au, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Sans just moved in next to a house with twin Papyruses living next door. He takes advantage of the situation, but things do not go quite the way he planned.





	1. Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [this NSFW artwork](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com/post/167671700212/shoutout-to-zwagyzonk-and-their-twin-pap-au-sans) and [this NSFW artwork](https://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/post/165061409745/symphysins-whaaats-worse-than-one-horribly)  
> The Twin Paps AU was created by [zwagyzonk](http://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> This fic came in second place in a smut fic poll on [my Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com).

_The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence._

The phrase never meant much to Sans when he lived in the Underground, especially since all the lawns in Snowdin were identical foot-deep drifts of perpetual snow. Living on the Surface, however, shed a whole new light on the saying, and it had nothing at all to do with the landscaping. Monsters rarely experienced negative emotions such as jealousy, but shortly after Sans and his brother moved into their new house in the Ebott City suburbs, the green-eyed monster had taken up residence in Sans’ soul. Sans didn’t even covet his neighbors’ actual possessions; the source of his envy was infinitely more insidious than mere materialism.

* * *

Sans had loved his younger brother Papyrus with every fiber of his being from the very first moment their eyelights met, and as the years passed, his love persisted, undiminished, and perhaps even grown. Sans couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment his feelings had changed, but as Papyrus matured into an adult monster, Sans’ brotherly affection developed an amorous undertone that seemed to increase with each passing day.

Each hearty “nyeh he he,” each lovingly crafted puzzle, each bedtime story read for tradition long after the necessity for it had passed, each plate of barely edible spaghetti that never improved despite Papyrus’ frequent cooking lessons only made the desire in Sans’ soul blossom. Everything about Papyrus was perfect, and San couldn’t imagine ever wanting another monster in his arms or his bed. Unfortunately, between patrols and training, the two skeletons had very little alone time together to explore the option of a relationship. Sans cherished every second spent with his younger brother. He didn’t want to to tarnish their brotherly bond with an overt declaration of his feelings, but his subtle caresses and thinly veiled hints never struck Papyrus as anything beyond platonic.

With the Barrier finally destroyed, hope had spread throughout monsterkind, hope for a bright future under the wide expanse of the sky, and for Sans, hope for a new opportunity to build a romantic relationship with Papyrus. Surely they’d have time for that now with no more Royal Guard positions for Papyrus to aspire to. Surely with infinite nights under the stars available to them, Sans could find the courage to confess his hidden desires, and Papyrus would have all the time in the world to consider and accept his advances.

Sans never expected that Papyrus’ abundant charisma would make him a perfect ambassador for monsterkind. He never expected that the popularity his brother sought so desperately in the Underground would become the driving force in Papyrus’ life, and he certainly never expected to be spending most nights star-gazing alone as Papyrus attended yet another clandestine late night meeting. Sans didn’t resent his brother’s success. Papyrus had achieved his goals, and Sans couldn’t have been prouder of him… or more in love with him… or more miserable without him.

Sans believed things would improve when he and Papyrus finally found a house together in a monster-friendly gated community. The quiet environment and distance from the monster government would provide them with more precious alone time, or so Sans had assumed. Instead, Papyrus continued to flourish and garner new friendships with humans and monsters alike. Sometimes Papyrus arrived home too late for so much as a cursory reading of his childhood favorite story, Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny.

Even on Papyrus’ rare days off, the tall skeleton’s boundless energy didn’t allow him to sit idly around the house enjoying the simple joy of his brother’s company, which is how Sans found himself out in the front yard on a sunny afternoon helping Papyrus set up their side-by-side dual mailboxes next to the curb. Papyrus enthusiastically excavated a sizeable space for the cement that would anchor the mailbox posts. Sans sat on the grass nearby, stenciling their names to the sides of two metal mailboxes. The neighbors must have spotted the commotion outside because they paid the skeleton brothers a visit to introduce themselves.

Moping occupied so much of Sans’ time that he hadn’t met or even seen the monsters next door yet, so imagine his surprise when another Sans, an exact copy of himself, stopped by with his own Papyrus in tow. Sans’ jaw dropped in shock, and he rubbed his sockets, sure he was seeing double. His eyelights didn’t deceive him; his doppelganger had not one brother, but two! The visiting Papyruses were a set of identical twins!

The other short skeleton introduced himself as Comic, but Sans’ attention wandered, distracted by his brother introducing himself to his duplicates, who called themselves Papy and Paps.

The three tall skeletons greeted each other in their mutually exuberant voices. They laughed together, and the chorus of “nyeh heh heh”s created the most beautiful harmony that had ever graced Sans’ ear canals. All three of them joined together in a close hug, bodies touching, hands rubbing backs and arms, conjuring up images of the ultimate fantasy threesome in Sans’ sexually frustrated mind. He barely registered Comic’s words, preoccupied with making sure the hem of his hoodie hung low enough to cover the glow in his pelvic region.

“wh-what?” Sans stammered, hoping the blazing sun would provide an excuse for the sweat gleaming on his skull. Comic chuckled knowingly.

“i asked if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight and socialize with some like-bodied monsters,” Comic repeated. Sans tore his eyelights away from the excitedly bouncing Papyruses to answer. He wanted to refuse and monopolize his brother’s evening himself, but Papyrus looked so happy with his new friends. Sans couldn’t say no.

“sure,” he agreed, not realizing the catastrophe that awaited him.

* * *

Sans noticed something unusual the moment they entered Comic’s house- something even more unusual than the delicious scent of actual edible food. Throughout the entire dinner preparation, while Sans and Papyrus made smalltalk with Comic, and into the dinner service, where Sans and Papyrus were presented with exquisite mushroom alfredo pasta and warm, fluffy garlic bread, Papy and Paps kept their ecto-bodies summoned. It wouldn’t have been noteworthy except that they also wore matching French maid outfits with short ruffled skirts and thigh-high stockings trimmed in delicate lace that Sans’ fingers itched to trace. Sans fought hard to focus on the home-cooked meal.

In spite of his efforts to avert his gaze, Sans still observed several intimate moments between Comic and his brothers- lingering caresses and half-lidded lust-filled stares. There could be no mistaking those signals; Comic was fucking the twins. If it could happen for Comic, maybe it was possible for Sans too. He decided to declare his feelings as soon as he and Papyrus returned home. No more hesitation. No more pining. Tonight Sans would turn his dreams into long-awaited reality.

Sans didn’t bother turning on the lights when he and Papyrus walked through the front door of their home. Here on the Surface, moonlight streamed in through the windows almost as brightly as a Snowdin morning, and Sans loved the way the silvery moonbeams illuminated Papyrus’ pale, graceful bones. Taking a lengthy breath into his nonexistent lungs, Sans steeled himself to admit his more-than-fraternal love to his brother… and stalled.

“so, uh, that was some dinner, right, Papyrus?” Sans laughed hollowly, not yet ready to commit to the confession. Maybe once he’d heard Papyrus’ opinion about their neighbors, he would feel comfortable broaching the subject.

“THE TWINS ARE EXCEPTIONAL CHEFS,” commented Papyrus vaguely. Sans could tell that his brother had something on his mind.

“speaking of… the twins…” Sans edged the conversation ever closer to its intended purpose. He thanked the stars that his short stature assisted his long hoodies in hiding the telltale bright blue of a rapidly growing erection.

“I SAW THE WAY THEY CAVORTED AND CARRIED ON WITH THEIR BROTHER! SUCH BEHAVIOR IS PREPOSTEROUS! THERE ARE PLENTY OF POTENTIAL MATES HERE ON THE SURFACE! WHY WOULD ANY MONSTER GALLIVANT WITH HIS OWN BROTHERS?” Papyrus rested his hands on his hips expectantly, as if waiting for Sans to explain, but the shorter skeleton just rubbed the back of his skull, trying to process the soul-crushing disappointment from Papyrus’ tirade.

“yeah, preposterous, bro,” Sans finally managed to choke out into the awkward silence under the pretense of a chuckle.

Sans hastily retreated to his room to pass the night, bitter and disheartened. When he woke up the next morning, Papyrus had already left for work or some rendezvous with a new acquaintance. Sans braced himself for a life of smoldering agony, living with the one he loved, unable to do anything about it. With that realization, jealousy took hold of Sans in an inexorable kung fu grip. Comic had the life he wanted… times two, so Sans did the only logical thing a monster could do. He spied on his neighbors and masturbated constantly.

* * *

Sans filled the long hours of loneliness while Papyrus worked and socialized prowling around the house, checking the windows for glimpses of Papy and Paps as they took care of the chores. Comic left the house daily in the morning and returned each evening, probably for a job. Sans watched their affectionate exchanges through their living room windows, peeping between the blinds of his own living room. His bedroom was right across a narrow driveaway from Comic’s, and Sans spent sweaty, desperate nights watching the silhouettes of his neighbors writhe behind the curtains.

Sans never got a clear view of what the three skeletons next door were doing, but he didn’t need it. His hedonistic imagination suited his purposes just fine. He often pictured himself in Comic’s place, walking through the door to find Papy and Paps wearing nothing except his shirts, which, though long on him, only cover the twins to mid-thigh, and those stockings they’d worn at the dinner party.  _They greeted him with hugs and playful giggling as their fingers explored each other’s folds, preparing themselves for him. “We’re ready brother,” they purred in sensual unison, presenting their dripping cunts for him to taste, finger, and thoroughly fuck._

He stroked himself, fantasizing about both of them  _on their knees in front of him, wearing collars and matching expressions of lustful intoxication. He formed a hard, fat cock for them to wrap their hands and tongues around._  He tightened his grip on his actual cock, his mind replacing his small hand with  _two larger ones, the long delicate fingers gripping him tightly._  He ran his thumb over the tip, smearing his pre-cum to the mental image of the twins’ tongues, _their hot mouths taking turns suckling the head of his cock as their greedy hands pumped his shaft. Crying out at the intensity of the orgasm, Sans spilled his load across Papy and Paps’ gorgeous, blushing faces. Mewling in a daze of pleasure, the two tall skeletons licked him and each other clean, swallowing his seed hungrily._

Sans mounted his pillow, wrapping his arms around it to fondle and pinch the plush material as if it were  _two pairs of twin breasts with erect nipples just waiting to be rolled and pinched by his inquisitive fingers. Papy and Paps began to kiss, entwining their orange tongues as Sans groped their soft, pliant tits, rubbing and squeezing the soft mounds while he rutted against Papy’s firm, round ass. How interesting that Papy’s breasts were slightly bigger than Paps’! Burning with fierce desire, Sans pressed the twins’ bodies together, grabbing a handful of Paps’ ass as he wetted his cock with the arousal dripping from Papy’s puffy pussy lips._  Growling, Sans bit into his pillow, pretending it was  _Papy’s shoulder blade as_   _the force of his thrusts rocked the other skeletons’ bodies and caused their breasts to jiggle enticingly. He pushed them to their knees, standing over them as he jerked off onto their breasts. He’d never seen his brother’s body look as beautiful as it did when his cum dripped off of two copies of it._

The dark, debauched recesses of Sans’ thoughts crafted fresh scenarios involving  _waking up to the twins in his bed, wearing oversized bows and matching striped panties. On their hands and knees, facing away from him, they pulled the arousal-dampened underwear aside to reveal a pair of slick, quivering pussies, ready to be ravaged. “Don’t make us wait, Sans,” they moaned erotically, reaching over to spread each other’s folds, showing off their tight, glistening holes. Sans plunged into first one heavenly pussy, then the other. Both wet little cunts clenched tightly around his length and girth, the twins’ openings so tight he could barely fit his entire cock inside them. He slapped their supple asses, leaving imprints of his hands in their ecto-flesh as they pleaded for more._

_Sans chased his first release deep inside of Papy, and when he decided to make it a double feature by slamming his cock to the hilt in Paps’ empty, yearning orifice, Papy laid down in front of Paps so that his twin could slurp their mingled juices from his gaping cunt. The sight of Paps’ tongue darting into his twin to scoop out mouthfuls of his thick blue seed pushed Sans over the edge again, and he spurted yet more of his sticky load into Paps’ pussy. The orange ecto-magic around his cock clamped down, milking Sans dry in a few quick throbs, and the twins moved into a 69 position while Sans watched them noisily eat each other out as he idly caressed his still semi-hard shaft. He loved the sight of their blissful faces as they gulped down every bit of his hot, viscous magic._

* * *

Sans had never been more grateful for his abundant collection of socks. He put the foot coverings to work sopping up the by-product of his solitary activities. He even took twisted satisfaction from seeing Papyrus handle his sullied sheets, pillowcases, and sundries on laundry day. His brother had rejected him, but there he was, openly touching Sans’ secretly spent loads with his bare hands, carrying the fruits of Sans’ indecent labor tucked close to his body. Sans added laundry day to the list of things he jerked off to.

As more time passed, Sans’ solo sessions became less and less fulfilling. Papyrus, his own beloved brother and the object of his unrequited passion, remained out of his reach and rarely present in their own home. Despite his vivid fabricated interactions, he wasn’t actually banging Papy or Paps either. The old frustration returned, but now it had become a thousand times worse. Everything he ever wanted resided behind closed doors just a stone’s throw away, and he could never have it. Or could he?

Sans spied on his neighbors in earnest. Every morning at the exact same time, Comic left the house. He always wore the same outfit- track pants, sneakers, white t-shirt, and blue hoodie with a grey hood, and after blinking in the Surface’s blinding sunlight, he teleported away to his presumed workplace. Sans’ clever brain quickly developed a plan to take advantage of his look-alike’s daytime absence. If he allowed himself to be a little bit devious and a little bit disreputable, he had an opportunity to live out his deepest fantasy. Just a little harmless deception, just this once, and he could finally be satiated.

First, Sans acquired an outfit identical to Comic’s weekday work attire. Next, he waited for the perfect moment. Papyrus informed him one night that he would be going on a weeklong retreat with Undyne starting the next day, and Sans knew his time had come. He stared out the window with singular focus, waving to Papyrus as he drove away. Soon his final obstacle would teleport out of his path, allowing Sans access to the sweet, sultry ecto-flesh next door. The stocky skeleton nearly vibrated with excitement as his double stepped into place on the verdant lawn.

_BLIP_

Air displaced, causing the well-kept blades of grass to sway in its wake. Everything was going according to plan as Sans teleported to the spot that Comic had just vacated. Taking a few, quick unnecessary breaths, Sans’ ventured into the house, trying to project confidence, an unlocked front door assisting him in his brazen act. Crossing the threshold into the living room, Sans found the twin Papyruses standing close together near the large bay window that faced the street. He’d apparently interrupted a conversation, and they both fell silent, turning to regard him with curious expressions.

“YOU’RE HOME EARLY, BROTHER,” Papy observed.

“INDEED, YOU ONLY LEFT A MOMENT AGO,” added Paps.

“i, uh… shit bros… i just felt so horny… i had to come back…” Sans committed to the farce, letting his one chance for honesty slip out of his abnormally sweaty hands. He was really doing this.

“ARE YOU IN NEED, BROTHER?” asked Papy quietly, circling behind Sans to grab his upper arms. Sans fidgeted in the surprisingly powerful grip.

“WE’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU,” murmured Paps, slipping his arms around Sans’ waist and lifting him up, supporting him easily with both hands under his pelvis. Both twins smiled eerie, unnerving smiles, and Sans gulped. He hadn’t envisioned this particular sequence of events.

Sans felt the warm pressure of Papy’s tongue sliding up the back of his neck, dipping in between his sensitive cervical vertebrae. His bones flushed with heat. The twins held him helpless, obviously planning to have their way with him.  _This could still work_ , thought Sans right before Paps roughly tugged his pants down, knocking his loosely tied sneakers off in the process. Suddenly exposed, pantsless and aroused, Sans moaned. The sound awakened the twins’ magic, and their shorts bulged outwards with glowing orange erections. His magic responded by swirling and coalescing… into a lovely little pussy. A dark chuckle rippled past his ear canal as Papy kissed his jaw roughly.

Sans tried to turn his head; he wanted to capture Papy’s mouth for a kiss. Paps’ thumb flicked his swollen clit, and drove all thoughts of anything besides imminent pleasure from the small skeleton’s mind. He locked his legs around Paps’ waist, resting his femurs on the tall skeleton’s hipbones as his entire body shook from the stimulation to his sensitive nub. Moan after moan ripped from his mouth and neither twin had even touched his arousal-slicked slit yet.

Paps continued to massage Sans’ clit, pausing only briefly to tug down his and his twin’s shorts, freeing their massive cocks. Sans could feel the pre-cum from Papy’s shaft dribbling down his tailbone; Paps pressed the head of his length against Sans’ soaked pussy entrance, letting his pre-cum mingle with the smaller monster’s juices. Sans whimpered in anticipation as the two Papyruses readjusted their holds on him to angle him for penetration. Papy held his humerus and hip. Paps braced Sans’ pelvis and lined up his twitching cock.

“w-wait… what about forepl-” Sans’ couldn’t finish his sentence properly because Papy bit his shoulder blade while Paps simultaneously shoved his too-large shaft forcibly into his cunt. The short skeleton wailed as Paps’ girth cleaved through his magic, stretching him wide as it slowly filled him inch by inch. Papy’s tongue lapped the marrow oozing from his scapula, soothing Sans as his narrow pussy widened to take the full length of Paps’ cock. When Paps finally hilted in him, the underside of his dick grinding maddeningly against Sans’ g-spot, the short skeleton panted with a mixture of exertion and ecstasy, saliva dripping onto his shirt.

Paps pulled all the way out, making Sans whimper once more at the yawning emptiness in his pussy. The vacant feeling didn’t last; Papy slammed all the way into Sans’ pulsating cunt with a powerful thrust and a loud squelch. Sans’ hot, tight hole convulsed reflexively, squeezing the hard cock inside of him deliciously. The twins took turns driving into him, dragging their equally enormous lengths along his sensitive walls. The friction left Sans in a fog of utter bliss as they used him like a shared cock sleeve. Suddenly, the muscles of his summoned flesh contracted as Sans’ first orgasm swept through him, igniting every nerve in his body.

The twins didn’t stop after Sans’ first release though. Paps’ hands slid down to Sans’ shaking femurs, and one of Papy’s hands now gripped his wrist, spreading his legs wide. Sans’ half-lidded sockets didn’t register the new position until it was too late. Both twins’ cocks plunged fully into him at the same time. His pussy bulged, expanding beyond its comfortable capacity to accommodate the two huge members. Tears welled in Sans’ eyes, spilling over the edges of his sockets. He was sure he’d tear, faint, possibly even break, but the second the twins began to move, his mouth fell open in a scream of exquisite, agonizing bliss.

Paps caught Sans’ lolling tongue with his own bright orange one, stroking their magical appendages together. Tears ran down Sans’ face, to join the drool spilling from the corners of his mouth as the twins pounded him mercilessly. Paps licked up the drool and tears while Papy continued to place harsh bites along the smaller skeleton’s neck. The scraping sensation of teeth on sensitive bones overwhelmed Sans, and his eyelights blacked out, his body going completely limp in the bigger monsters’ capable hands.

The twins pumped in and out of Sans’ aching, raw pussy repeatedly as his body swayed in their grasp. The short skeleton couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the next began as the engorged cocks moved in unison, battering his tender, over-stuffed magic. He felt disconnected from his body, lost in time and space until a familiar voice brought him back from the endless orgasmic high.

“aww, c’mon bros, go easy on the guy!” Comic cajoled from the couch. Sans’ eyelights rekindled, meeting Comic’s over Papy’s shoulder. How long had his double been sitting there watching him…  _them_?

“WE MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!” replied Papy indignantly. His pace stuttered briefly and Sans felt hot cum pouring into his cunt.  As Papy withdrew from him, the unexpected movement and change in dilation made Sans orgasm again, so hard that he came, squirting down Paps’ shaft and spilling his fluids onto the carpet.

“HE ATTEMPTED TO HOODWINK US, BROTHER!” Paps yanked Sans into his arms, burying himself in the small skeleton’s throbbing pussy as his own release sent more sticky strands of cum swirling through Sans’ magic. When Paps pulled out with a wet, sloppy  _pop_ sound, the combined magic of all three skeleton’s overflowed Sans’ abused cunt, to cascade onto the carpet.

“you… could tell…?” Sans gasped, tongue still lolling from the pleasure of the experience.

“OF COURSE!” huffed Papy. “WE KNOW OUR OWN BROTHER!”

“AND YOU’RE SULLYING OUR CLEAN FLOORS!” pouted Paps, kneeling to sample a taste of the combined cum running down Sans’ thigh. Papy knelt beside his twin and tasted Sans’ other messy thigh with his own tongue. Sans made an indescribable noise; his body couldn’t handle any more sexual stimulation. He’d surely dust!

“let me take him home before you dust the poor guy,” offered Comic, and the twins backed away from their small lover demurely.

Comic grabbed Sans’ hand without bothering with his clothes and teleported him directly back into his own well-loved bed.

“your bros are pretty rough doms,” Sans called out as Comic turned to leave. His counterpart just laughed.

“nah. they were just playing with you because you tried to trick them.” Sans blushed, more ashamed that they’d all seen through the ruse than because of his actions. “i’ve seen you watching us, Sans, and all that stuff you fantasize about? that’s exactly what we do.”

With those final words and a cheeky wink, Comic vanished.

* * *

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO UNDYNE! I FINALLY GATHERED THE NERVE TO TELL HIM HOW I FELT, BUT I PANICKED!”

Undyne patted her skeleton friend’s skull. “Aww, come on Papyrus, it can’t be  _that_  bad.”

“IT  _IS_  THAT BAD! I ASKED WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD WANT TO DATE HIS OWN BROTHER… AND HE JUST AGREED WITH ME!”

“Oh.”

“I THOUGHT I WAS READING HIS SIGNALS CORRECTLY, BUT MAYBE HE DOESN’T FEEL ANYTHING FOR ME EXCEPT FRATERNAL AFFECTION! HE’LL NEVER DATE ME NOW! HE THINKS I’M PREPOSTEROUS!” Papyrus sobbed brokenly on the fish monster’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Papyrus. There are plenty of fish in the sea. I should know!” Undyne’s words only made Papyrus cry harder. Sans was always the one to make terrible puns.

Sans, who Papyrus was deeply, madly in love with.

Sans, with whom a relationship was simply not meant to be.

Papyrus would be strong and put aside his feelings now… forever… for both of their sake.

Papyrus would be a good brother… even though it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has made a promise to get over his attraction to Sans, but some things are easier said than done. Maybe a visit to a certain lookalike next door could solve Papyrus’ problem?

Papyrus never thought he’d struggle to adhere to his vow to put aside his feelings for his brother, Sans, but when he came home from his sabbatical with Undyne, all it took was one warm and well-meaning embrace from that very same skeleton to crumble his resolve. The magic that formed Papyrus’ body tingled pleasantly at every point of contact between himself and his brother, and Papyrus was acutely aware of the locations of all of those points as well.

Sans’ hands took up positions on his shoulder and the small of his back, the perfect sites to rub sensual circles and perhaps casually dip lower to grope and squeeze at the gentle curve of his ass. Those inappropriate thoughts might have easily been pushed aside if Sans hadn’t immediately buried his face between Papyrus’ breasts.

* * *

“welcome back, bro. i missed you.” Sans greeted Papyrus from the front steps of their home. He kicked Papyrus’ suitcase into the house and out of the way before pulling his younger sibling into a hug. The thin fabric of Papyrus’ shirt hugged the twin slopes of his ecto-body in a perfectly irresistible way and did absolutely nothing to hide the hardened nipples beneath.

Sans planted his hands firmly on Papyrus’ back to keep himself from fondling the firm, sculpted mounds. He settled instead for rubbing his face between them, feeling the give of the supple ecto-flesh against his cheekbones. Sans silently thanked whoever must be looking out for him that he’d chosen a long, loose shirt today to hide the rapidly swelling magic in his shorts. He wanted nothing more than to lick or bite those small luscious breasts and feel those hard little nubs against his tongue.

Sans reminisced about the incident with the twin Papyruses living next door. No amount of fantasizing or sex with another monster, even two monsters who looked identical to his brother, could ever compare to the real thing, his very own Papyrus. He’d been an idiot to think otherwise. Unfortunately, Papyrus had made his stance on brotherly relationships abundantly clear, so Sans resigned himself to a lifetime of sneaking erotic hugs.

* * *

Papyrus held back a whimper. His mind whirled with thoughts of Sans’ mouth on his tender breasts, thoughts that refused to be ignored, thoughts that only became more depraved. What if Sans’ hands cupped his sensitive ecto-flesh, thumbs stroking his nipples as he kneaded them? What if Sans’ mouth found them, his tongue lapping at- No!

Papyrus nearly panicked. If he dismissed his ecto-body now, Sans would be suspicious, but if he did nothing surely Sans would be able to feel the heat radiating from his pelvis. What if Sans could already feel it? What if Sans could smell the arousal that had his panties clinging lewdly to his nether regions? What if the situation was simply too awkward, and Sans planned to shove him away contemptuously at any moment?

“I BETTER GO UNPACK!” Papyrus shouted suddenly, voice stilted and reedy as he broke the hug to flee to his room, forgetting to actually pick up his luggage in the process.

* * *

_Shit._  Sans wanted to kick himself. He’d made Papyrus so uncomfortable that the lanky skeleton had run upstairs to his room without even taking his suitcase with him. Sans swore he would do better. He couldn’t let his perversions ruin his and Papyrus’ life on the Surface together. He started by not stealing any of Papyrus’ panties from the suitcase and continued his rampage of good deeds by not burning the quiche he made them for dinner, thanks to some of Toriel’s excellent how-to-bake-things-instead-of-burning-them lessons. 

* * *

The skeleton brothers settled back into their daily routines. Papyrus worked, cooked, cleaned, and gardened to burn off his boundless energy, and Sans… well… he took being a lazybones very seriously. Sans never did more than the bare minimum requirements of any task, and he spent an absolutely indecent amount of time napping. Sans’ sleep to work ratio was ridiculously disproportionate, but despite his complaints and chiding, Papyrus didn’t begrudge Sans his daytime snoozes.

Papyrus’ indifference to his brother’s lack of activity had a lot to do with the way Sans sprawled so carelessly across the sofa. Something about Sans’ rumpled clothing and complete vulnerability sparked a hunger deep inside of Papyrus. Once, Papyrus had seen Sans snoring, mouth wide open, drool escaping from the corner of his lax jaw bone. He had successfully (just barely) fought the urge to lick the saliva from his brother’s face and awaken him with a kiss or caress.

Those wayward urges were the symptoms of a bigger issue. The harder Papyrus struggled against his romantic attraction to Sans, the stronger the attraction became. The Great Papyrus prided himself on his control, on his capability to handle any challenge, but the mere presence of his older brother was enough for his body to betray him in a gush of hot arousal that caused his panties to stick lewdly against his dribbling entrance.

Before the ill-fated dinner with their neighbors, the glimmer of hope for a relationship had sustained Papyrus. Now he was left with nothing but a promise never to reveal his feelings and the maddening forbidden desire that coursed through his magic unceasingly. He needed a distraction, a reason to be out of the house and away from the temptation of his oblivious brother, so Papyrus signed up for cooking classes at the Ebott City Learning Annex and resumed his no-longer-necessary intensive Royal Guard training with Undyne.

Papyrus stumbled through the door every evening, sidestepping Sans’ questioning stare as he hurried upstairs to shower. The dinners they shared had more variety now that he’d expanded his repertoire, but sometimes Sans liked to stand in the kitchen and watch him cook, leaning in close to ask questions, to sniff the food, to make that barely there, sensual little humming sound. Papyrus tried to ignore the butterflies it gave him, but many nights still ended with burned food or boiled over pots and a very flustered Papyrus excusing himself to his room after they finished eating.

* * *

Sans questioned the durability of his self-restraint on a daily basis. Did Papyrus even realize how enticing he looked when he came home dripping sweat in soaking wet clothes that clung seductively to every luscious curve of his body? Sans forced himself to stay downstairs even though the distance did nothing to curb his imagination when he heard the sound of the shower running. He couldn’t stop the sultry visions that played through his mind of his naked brother standing underneath the hot jets of water, getting his pristine ivory bones all slick and shiny, warm and wet. His fingers twitched reflexively, itching to trace every gorgeous line of his brother’s body.

He couldn’t avoid eating dinner with Papyrus, but somehow, every time he entered the kitchen, they ended up close together, their bodies nearly touching. Sans could feel the inviting warmth from Papyrus’ magic through his clothing, and his brother’s face always bore a slight, endearing flush when he cooked, probably from the heat of the stove.

Any time he brushed up against Papyrus, accidentally or on purpose, the taller skeleton jerked away from him like he’d been burned, and Sans hated it. He knew the subtle sexuality disgusted his brother, but he just couldn’t seem to quit. Tears filled his sockets when Papyrus fled to his room at the end of dinner each night.

He had to make a change before he lost his brother forever.

* * *

Sans suggested a movie night. He pointed out the growing tension in the house, hoping a quiet night on the couch with some blankets, popcorn, and a brand new not-from-the-Dump (though they did borrow it from Alphys) DVD would set things back to a comfortable level between them. If only Sans understood the source of the strain, he wouldn’t be so eager to spend time with his degenerate of a brother.

Papyrus agreed, unable to stand the distance growing between them for a moment longer. He would successfully fend off his own emotions to preserve their fraternal bond; he was the Great Papyrus after all, an extremely cool skeleton capable of surmounting any task laid before him! Papyrus repeated the mantra to himself as he pulled on some comfortable pajamas- a baggy t-shirt with a sunglasses graphic on it and cotton sleepwear shorts that were loose enough not to cling to his butt or thighs. Perfect!

Papyrus grabbed a pillow and blanket and hurried downstairs to meet Sans, who was already sitting on the couch, swaddled in his own blanket with only his head sticking out and a silly grin on his face. A big bowl overflowing with popcorn sat on the coffee table beside a DVD with a title written in a foreign alphabet that appeared to be Japanese, typical of any movie borrowed from Alphys. Papyrus secretly hoped it was an anime about magical girls. He loved fashionable female heroes!

An arm emerged from Sans’ blanket cocoon to pat the spot on the couch next to him. A smile flitted across Papyrus’ features as he recognized Sans’ shirt, a personal favorite of his that read “World’s Okayest Brother.” The mood of the night was already so promising.

Papyrus settled in next to his brother, and Sans pressed play on the TV remote before leaning against one arm of the couch so that Papyrus could rest his cheekbone against his ribcage. Sans lazily draped an arm around Papyrus’ shoulders as three bright-haired girls with crystal wands appeared on the television screen.

The skeleton brothers should have known better than to trust Alphys’ anime movie choices, and grotesque monsters tearing the clothes off of the heroines was only the beginning. Papyrus barely suppressed an indignant outcry at the misuse of magical transformation wands, and the premise of orgasm- induced superpowers boggled his mind. How impractical! Unfortunately, the overt sexuality of the movie also made Papyrus hyper-aware of every single place where his body and Sans’ were touching….

Papyrus fidgeted nervously, causing one of his painfully erect nipples to brush against the back of Sans’ hand. He bit back a moan, freezing in shock, hoping Sans hadn’t caught it. A flush of orange magic blazed across his cheekbones, glowing brightly in the dimly lit living room.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck!_  Sans was innocently fending off invasive thoughts of Papyrus as one the heroines in the hentai when he felt one of Papyrus breasts press into his hand. Every particle of magic in his body thrummed with excitement, focusing on that single point of contact. Sans’ magic rubbed insistently against the fabric of his shorts. Thankfully the glow of his magic could easily be mistaken for the glow from the television screen. He shifted, trying to hide his erection from his little brother. 

* * *

Papyrus couldn’t move. If he did, he’d feel that delicious scrape of sensitive ecto-flesh against smooth warm bone, and he wouldn’t be able to control the noises that would spill from his traitorous mouth. He’d never envied Sans’ ability to teleport as much as he did in that moment. If he tried to stand, surely Sans would see the wetness spreading in the crotch of his pajama bottoms. Heck, Sans could probably  _smell_  his indecency, radiating from his core in pulsing waves. Hopefully his brother would dismiss it as a side effect of watching pornography, but what if he suspected? What if he  _knew_? 

* * *

Sans sat silently through the entire movie. He watched the credits roll with gritted teeth until the DVD returned to the menu screen. Sans used the remote to turn off the TV. He waited for Papyrus to leave, to go to the kitchen or upstairs to bed so that he could adjust himself, but his brother just leaned against him in the most adorable and infuriating manner possible. If he didn’t do something he was going to cum in his shorts, and there was no way Papyrus wouldn’t notice  _that_.

Sans had no choice; the night would be ruined one way or another. “welp, time for bed,” Sans declared in a rush, teleporting directly to his room just in time. He frowned forlornly at the mess in his shorts. Sans didn’t even deserve Papyrus’ platonic love. He despised himself.

* * *

Papyrus wanted to cry. He’d behaved so inexcusably during movie night that Sans had found it necessary to actually teleport away from him. Sans couldn’t even stand to be around him for the amount of time it would take to get up off of the couch and walk upstairs! To make matters worse, his magic burned and ached low in his pelvis for release. Sans had left….

Papyrus scolded himself. He had to stop thinking about his brother in that way, but first, his fingers slid below the waistband of his pajama shorts as if they had a mind of their own. Just this once, just this one time, driven by an insatiable need, he fingered himself to fantasies that could never happen. It didn’t take him long to climax, biting a pillow to keep his shameful vocalizations hidden, but the orgasm was bittersweet. His fraternal ties to Sans were crumbling around them both, and Papyrus feared that the damage was irreparable.

The situation required action!

Filled with determination, Papyrus rushed to his room to clean himself up and change into some more appropriate attire for a quick jaunt to the neighbors’ house. He forbade himself a tryst with his own brother, but perhaps a fling with Comic, the oh-so-similar skeleton next door, would alleviate some of his wanton urges. It never hurt to ask, and if Comic accepted, Papyrus could live out his unattainable dream, even if it was only a pale substitute for the real thing.

Papyrus knocked tentatively on his neighbors’ side door, hoping that Sans wouldn’t happen to peer out his window and spot him. The door opened, and there stood Papy and Paps, mirror images of his own very cool self. They wore matching flower-print sundresses and sweet smiles, and they welcomely him inside warmly.

Papyrus admired their effortless happiness. They didn’t have to hide their affection or their relationship. No wonder they had such admirable confidence; they were living out the exact life that he wanted for himself, without worry or shame. Papyrus felt a twinge of envy for that freedom, but he pushed it away. His brother had made his stance on sibling relationships abundantly clear.

“IS COMIC HOME?” Papyrus asked with uncharacteristic shyness. Papy and Paps exchanged a weighted glance before nodding. “MAY I SPEAK WITH HIM?”

“HE’S UPSTAIRS IN HIS ROOM,” said Papy.

“GO ON UP,” invited Paps, gesturing to the staircase. Papy tried, and failed, to hide a playful giggle.

A bit confused, but fully dedicated to his decision, Papyrus headed upstairs to proposition Comic.

Comic’s bedroom encompassed a very large portion of the upper level of the house. If Comic shared Sans’ love of astronomy (and from the set-up in his room it seemed that he did), he had probably selected this particular house for the recessed skylights set at intervals in the sloped roof. Each skylight had a small platform set up under it with a telescope mounted to the railing. Comic peered into the eyepiece of one of the telescopes then turned to type something on the laptop he held tucked close to his chest.

Papyrus tapped the door frame hesitantly, reluctant to disturb any version of his brother who was hard at work. Comic turned, his usual too-wide smile occupying most of his face. Oh no. Papyrus recognized that expression! Comic was about to tell a terrible pun!

“how’s it van Gogh-ing on this starry night, Papyrus?” Comic greeted him. Papyrus kept his cool.

“STELLAR,” he replied, deadpan. Comic snorted.

“so what brings you to my humble abode?” Comic descended the few steps from the platform and carried his laptop back over to his desk. He set it down, then grabbed a swivel chair, spinning it around and sitting in it backwards.

Papyrus cleared his proverbial throat. He preferred to broach the subject politely during the course of ordinary conversation, but maybe a direct approach was better?

“I’M SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO SANS, BUT HE DOESN’T WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. I’M AFRAID I’M GOING TO END UP DOING SOMETHING I REGRET AND LOSE HIM FOREVER, BUT THIS UNREQUITED CRUSH IS EATING AWAY AT ME, AND I WONDERED IF YOU’D BE WILLING TO F-F-” Papyrus blurted in a rush, but he couldn’t force the last word of the sentence past the knot of anxiety in his non-existent throat.

“-fuck you?” Comic finished for him.

“I INTENDED TO SAY FORNICATE, BUT SINCE YOU PUT IT SO COARSELY, YES. IF YOUR BROTHERS DON’T OBJECT, I’D LIKE YOU TO… FUCK ME… TO PUT THE SEXUAL ATTRACTION TO REST AND SAVE MY FAMILIAL RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER.”

Comic seemed abnormally nonplussed by the request, and his next words only added to Papyrus’ already staggering confusion.

“what makes you think he’s not interested?”

“HE SAID AS MUCH!”

Comic quirked a brow bone at Papyrus, who corrected himself quickly.

“I MADE A DISAPPROVING STATEMENT ABOUT SIBLING ROMANCE, AND HE AGREED WITH ME.”

Comic nodded wisely. “i think there may have been a misunderstanding between you two…”

“REALLY?” Hope swept through Papyrus’ soul.

“he, uh, came over with a similar proposition for my brothers, but he got dunked on,” Comic chuckled at the memory. He explained the whole scenario to Papyrus, who listened in silent shock.

“YOU REALLY THINK SANS IS ATTRACTED TO ME? AND HE WON’T ADMIT IT BECAUSE HE FEARS I’LL REJECT HIM?” Papyrus asked, incredulous. Could it be that Sans shared his insecurity?

“y’know, i’m pretty sure, but there’s one way to find out… and fulfill your Sans-centric fantasies in the process.” Comic wore a thoughtful expression. “my brothers feel kind of guilty about what happened, and they wanted to make it up to Sans.” Comic explained his idea to Papyrus, who promptly agreed.

* * *

“I WILL RETURN LATER, SANS,” Papyrus declared, already halfway out the front door. To prevent arousing suspicion, he wore his usual workout clothes, but it didn’t matter since Sans never once made eye contact with him during breakfast.

“sure thing, bro,” Sans replied without looking up. Papyrus began to question Comic’s confidence in the plan in the wake of last night’s disaster and this morning’s aftermath. Sans sure didn’t seem like he was pining.

Papyrus cast his doubts aside and loped quickly across the driveway to the unlocked side door of the neighbors’ house. He let himself in, twisting the door handle with shaking hands. It was now or never.

* * *

Sans waited with bated breath for Papyrus to leave. He’d been walking on eggshells all morning after hiding the sheets he’d soiled during a particularly vivid wet dream last night. All morning he’d been willing Papyrus out the door with every fiber of his being so that he could toss the evidence into the washing machine. His shorts, his sheets, Papyrus would absolutely loathe him if he found out!

Sans turned on the washing machine then slid down to the floor, backbone resting against the appliance, head in his hands. How much longer could they go on like this? How long would it be before he slipped up and drove Papyrus away forever?

Sans’ phone buzzed. Someone was calling him, and he panicked briefly when he saw a photo of Papyrus pop up on the screen. Sans took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves before answering the phone. “hey, Papyrus,” he said in a forced jovial tone.

“SANS…” Papyrus paused for a second that felt like an eternity, and sweat prickled the top of Sans’ skull. “I FORGOT TO TAKE ALPHYS’ QUESTIONABLE ANIME MOVIE BACK TO HER TODAY. COULD YOU DROP IT OFF FOR ME?”

“sure thing, bro,” Sans replied quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. The fear of somehow being caught slowly drained out of him, leaving an exhausted, empty shell behind.

* * *

Papyrus hung up the phone. “ARE YOU SURE THIS IS GOING TO WORK?” he asked Comic for the umpteenth time since he arrived. Papy had dolled him and Paps up in matching lacy black negligees that barely covered their unmentionables, and Papyrus tugged the hem of his anxiously as they reviewed the plan in the kitchen.

“when Sans gets back, you’ll be waiting for him in his bed,” instructed Comic. “you’ll tell him that you wanted to apologize for what happened, nod nod wink wink. he ‘fornicates’ with both of you, then you reveal that it’s really you, his own brother Papyrus, who wanted to be with him all along! you both confess how silly you’ve been acting and live happily ever after.”

“AND STOP COMING TO OUR HOUSE FOR GRATUITOUS HOOK-UPS,” added Papy dryly.

Papyrus was too preoccupied with the doubts crowding his mind to notice the meaningful looks that passed between Comic and his brothers. They just needed to get Papyrus past his reservations about approaching Sans, and the rest would fall into place. Sans, like any devoted sibling, would see right through the guise and recognize his own brother. This nudge in the right direction would solve Sans and Papyrus’ problem once and for all.

Papyrus and Paps darted across the driveway, letting themselves into Sans and Papyrus’ house and setting the scene for the deception within a deception on Sans’ bed. Sans teleported everywhere he went despite having two perfectly serviceable legs each with its very own self-propelling foot. Even if Alphys delayed the small skeleton with gossip, he’d be home any minute.

Sans materialized back in his bedroom, still shaking his head in chagrin at Alphys’ indignation. He had refused to borrow the sequel to the movie he and his brother watched last night, explaining that it just wasn’t their taste. Alphys had given him an earful, and he didn’t even have ears! Chuckling at his own wordplay, it took Sans a moment to fully absorb the scene before him- two scantily clad Papyruses perched in a very compromising position on his bed.

The two alternate versions of his brother knelt on his bed with their knees spread apart, holding each other like they’d been interrupted during an intense make out session. The vibrant glow of their orange magic showed through the flimsy black lace of their lingerie. Not so long ago, Sans would’ve gratefully pounced on the proffered gift, but now he simply frowned.

Paps intervened to salvage the situation before Sans could reject their overture. “WE’RE SORRY FOR HANDLING YOU SO ROUGHLY PREVIOUSLY. PERHAPS WE COULD MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH A SPECIAL APOLOGY?” Paps repositioned himself slightly behind his twin, resting his hands lightly on the other skeleton’s shoulder and thigh as if offering up a prize.

Sans shook his head. “i appreciate the gesture, but i really regret what we… what i did.” He hung his head in remorse. “as great as you two are, there’s only one person for me. even if he doesn’t feel the same way that i do, i don’t want anyone except-”

Sans’ eyelights began to focus on Paps’ twin. Papy seemed shyer than usual, keeping his face turned away from Sans. The short skeleton’s eyelights drifted from the flaming orange blush on Papy’s round cheekbones to the hands tightly fisted in the lacy material he wore. Were those tears gathered in the corner of Papy’s sockets? Sans peered closer, and it finally dawned on him. Papy wasn’t Papy… The bashful skeleton crouched on his bed with Paps was his own brother.

Sans leaned in, letting his heated breath ghost over those delicate cervical vertebrae. The skeleton before him shivered in anticipation as Sans whispered his name like a prayer.

“-Papyrus.” Sans let his tongue slip past his teeth to caress his brother’s neck, then his jawline, and finally his willing mouth, which opened to receive him. At first, Papyrus’ tongue laid flat as Sans’ bright blue appendage lapped at it, but soon the two magical tongues were curling, sucking, and shoving against each other in a chaotic dance of lust and saliva.

The brothers broke apart, gasping. “it-it’s you. it really is…” Sans held Papyrus’ handsome face in both of his hands, staring lovingly into sockets that held so many sweet promises.

“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T SEE ME AS ANYTHING MORE THAN A BROTHER,” Papyrus breathed, holding back tears of joy.

“stars, Papyrus, i’ve always loved you, and i’ve never wanted anyone else as much as i want you right here, right now…” Sans touched his forehead to Papyrus’.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS, AND I WANT YOU… PLEASE… DON’T MAKE ME WAIT ANOTHER MOMENT.”

Sans captured Papyrus’ mouth in a rough, passionate kiss. Blue and orange tongues stroked each other as both skeletons closed their sockets to savor the moment. Sans pushed Papyrus down until he reclined on the bed, propped up by his elbows. Scooting out of the way, Paps excused himself. Sans and Papyrus had already forgotten about him, lost in their newly found bliss.

Sans’ hands moved from Papyrus’ face to his shoulders, reverently pushing aside the straps of the negligee to expose his brother’s perfect tits. Sans rested his hands over them, marveling at the ideal way they fit his palms as if they’d been sculpted for him alone. Sans thumbed Papyrus’ erect nipples, and the tall skeleton gasped into their kiss. Sans liberated his brother’s mouth in favor of running his tongue down Papyrus’ throat, then his sternum, until his face nestled once more between the pliant twin peaks of Papyrus’ breasts.

Sans kneaded the delicate ecto-flesh, rolling the hard nubs between his thumbs and forefingers. Papyrus emitted a low, loud moan and immediately covered his face with his hands to stifle the sound. Sans chuckled darkly, licking the side of one of his brother’s breasts, following the curve until his mouth found the nipple. He closed his mouth over it, gently biting and sucking at the tender flesh, drawing more muffled moans from his brother.

Sans paused in his ministrations. “don’t cover your face, Papyrus-”

Sans lowered his mouth again, drawing the nipple back into his mouth, swiping at it with his tongue and suckling powerfully. Papyrus spread his fingers to watch, but didn’t remove his hands.

“-i want to hear your moans-”

Sans grasped the other nipple and tugged at it. Papyrus let a lusty moan escape unhindered.

“-hear you calling my name-”

Sans’ voice was a sensual, raspy growl that made Papyrus shiver as he slowly lowered his hands. Sans’ free hand wandered downwards to stroke Papyrus’ thigh before sliding upwards towards Papyrus’ underwear…

“-see the look on your face when i-”

… only to discover that Papyrus wasn’t wearing underwear when his phalanges encountered the soft, yielding flesh of plump pussy lips. Sans allowed his fingers to delve into the silky folds, reveling in abundant wetness as his words trailed off.

“SANS… PLEASE…” Papyrus whimpered.

Sans nearly sullied his second pair of shorts in as many days. His self-control wavered at Papyrus’ pleading tone. He didn’t want to finger his brother to completion though; he wanted to tease him, taste him, make him beg for more.

Sans shoved the hem of Papyrus’ negligee up and began to kiss his way down his brother’s lithe body. The lower Sans’ mouth moved, the more Papyrus mewled in desperation. Gripping the svelte skeleton’s hips, Sans nipped the ecto-flesh low on Papyrus’ stomach, making his brother’s spine arch, but Sans bypassed his brother’s delectable mound to lick his thighs instead. He took his time, delivering gentle bites and loving kisses to the luminous orange magic before him.

“S-SANS… STOP TEASING!”

Without warning, Sans’ bright blue tongue parted his brother’s decadent folds to lap at the juices dribbling from his eager entrance. Sans dragged his tongue up and down Papyrus’ slit, slurping up his sticky arousal without penetrating him. He hummed in pleasure with his mouth pressed firmly against Papyrus’ clit.

Papyrus shrieked as Sans stimulated the sensitive bundle of nerves. His whole frame jolted forward, crushing his needy pussy against his brother’s smiling face. Sans adjusted his grip until his fingertips were digging into Papyrus’ ass and his thumbs were spreading those lovely labia.

“i’m gonna make you feel so good,” Sans murmured into his brother’s fluttering entrance right before he plunged his tongue fully inside of the tight, wet hole. He could feel Papyrus’ narrow walls clinging to his magical appendage, and his cock twitched impatiently at the prospect of  their eventual coupling.

“SANS!” wailed Papyrus, resting his hands on his brother’s skull as Sans’ tongue slipped in and out of him in slow, sensuous motions. Papyrus could feel his brother’s hungry moans vibrating through his entire body as Sans sucked, slurped, and swallowed mouthful after mouthful of arousal. Sheathing his tongue in his brother’s hot pussy, Sans curled it, setting Papyrus’ nerves ablaze with ecstasy.

Sans rolled his tongue, causing Papyrus’ summoned magic to clamp down. Almost there. Relinquishing one of his handfuls of exquisitely firm ass, Sans placed his thumb over Papyrus’ swollen clit and rubbed it vigorously. The results were instantaneous.

Papyrus’ skull slammed into the mattress as a spasm shot straight up his spine and spread to every bone in his body. His hips lifted and his hands descended, trapping Sans’ face flush with his grasping entrance. Sans wished he could suffocate because this was how he wanted to die- with the hot gush of Papyrus’ orgasm flooding his mouth and dripping down his chin.

* * *

Papyrus had never experienced such an intensely pleasurable sensation. Waves of unadulterated pleasure coursed through his magic, overwhelming him. The few orgasms he’d attained through masturbation had been hasty and tainted by guilt. This? This was pure and blissful and perfect in ways Papyrus had never comprehended before in his life, and his very own brother had given him this previously unobtainable gift.

_“SANS!”_

* * *

  _“COMIC!”_

The sound of his twin screaming their brother’s name in the throes of sexual delirium greeted Paps the moment he stepped back into their house. They hadn’t even waited for him to return! Paps dashed upstairs in a huff to find his brother, Comic, enthusiastically finger-fucking his hormone-drunk twin, Papy. Comic glanced up from the arduous task of adorning Papy’s ivory neck bones with burgundy hickeys and waggled his brow bones infuriatingly at Paps.

“YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME!” pouted Paps.

“we were just getting warmed up,” purred Comic, a strand of saliva leading from his cobalt tongue to his recent handiwork.

“COME JOIN US, BROTHER,” insisted Papy, extending his arms to his twin.

* * *

 The tip of Sans’ cock stuck out over the top of the waistband of his shorts. The sight of Papyrus’ naked body, lingerie discarded and forgotten on the floor, made him that fucking hard. He quickly tossed aside his hoodie and t-shirt, then started to kick off his shorts and shoes when he noticed  Papyrus’ hands creeping over his body to hide his breasts and pussy from his brother’s voracious eyes.

“aww, c’mon Papyrus, lemme look at you,” wheedled Sans. He took Papyrus’ hands in his, interlacing their phalanges and gently moved them aside to reveal the painstakingly formed magic of his brother’s ecto-body.

“I’VE NEVER BEEN NAKED IN FRONT OF ANYONE BEFORE,” admitted Papyrus softly.

Sans started to laugh it off, but he could tell that Papyrus meant his words and suffered from some body image insecurities. Sans decided to play it cool.

“well, whoever you were with before sure missed out!” he commented flippantly. Papyrus looked mortified.

“I-I HAVEN’T…” he stammered, voice barely audible. Sans sobered instantly.

“are you saying… this is your first time…?”

Papyrus nodded silently.

“are you sure about this…?”

Papyrus nodded again. “I WANT YOU SANS. I’VE NEVER WANTED ANYONE ELSE. I’M READY.”

Sans inhaled a deep shaky breath. “i’ll be careful ok? make sure to say something if you want to stop.” Another nod. Sans let his basketball shorts fall to the floor, putting his conjured erection on prominent display. Papyrus’ eyelights gleamed with wonder and desire.

Precum gathered at the tip of Sans’ summoned cock, and he stroked himself a few times, using it to lubricate his length. He fervently hoped that the foreplay had done its job; he worried that he might hurt Papyrus with his member so engorged from the lengthy build up to this moment. Focusing his attention on his brother’s face, watching for any signs of discomfort, Sans slowly slid his cock into Papyrus tight little cunt.

It fit like a superlative cock sleeve, and Papyrus took his entire length , stretching to accommodate him without losing that decadent grip. He checked on Papyrus before starting to move. “you ok, bro?”

The lankey skeleton answered by wrapping his legs firmly around Sans’ waist. “SO GOOD… SO FULL… PLEASE… PLEASE START MOVING, BROTHER!” Sans had never been able to deny Papyrus what he wanted, and he wasn’t about to start now.

Sans set a subdued pace initially. He pushed into his brother’s pussy shallowly, enjoying the way the slick walls clutched at him as if craving more of his cock. Papyrus moaned, eyes closed, hips rocking with every forward motion, legs tightening each time Sans pulled back. Sans increased his speed in increments, giving Papyrus time to adjust before making his thrusts harder and rougher.

Soon, his hips were slamming forward, driving his length into Papyrus until he was buried to the base. The wet squelches and slaps of bone on dampened ecto-flesh made a torrid harmony with Papyrus’ heavy breathing, ragged moans, and cries of “HARDER…. SANS… MORE!” Sans panted as he worked up a sweat, driving himself in and out of Papyrus with all the strength in his body.

Papyrus felt pressure mounting low in his abdomen. The anticipation of gratification was intoxicating on its own. Sans fucked him at a fevered pace, and he couldn’t take anymore. “SANS… I’M… I’M SO CLOSE… SANS… I’M… HHHNNNGGGG!”

Sans hilted in Papyrus’ clenching cunt a final time before he too tipped over the precipice into pure bliss. “fuck… PAPYRUS!” His brother’s pussy gulped the cum from his shaft greedily, milking him dry. His cock pulsed, spilling a stain of blue into Papyrus’ orange magic. It was beautiful- thick ropes of his seed swirling inside of his brother. They panted in unison as they watched their magic mingle in a languid, whirling dance.

* * *

Papy laid on his back with his twin on top of him. Their stomachs touched; their breasts and the glistening mounds of their pussies pressed together as Comic rutted into them. The shared friction enveloped them in a haze of euphoria as they sweated and groped each other. Moans, groans, and desperate muted cries filled the air made humid by their gasping breaths.

Comic frotted between their wet folds in turn, thrusting against first one twin, then the other. Their juices flowed freely, staining their thighs with a glossy sheen. They fondled each other’s breasts in time with the motion of Comic’s bucking hips.

Papy couldn’t hold out much longer. Paps could feel his body tensing with his impending release. Comic’s gyrating hips stuttered in their measured pounding as climax approached for him as well. Comic grabbed Paps’ ass and squeezed. They were all so close. Who was going to cum first?

Papy screamed wordlessly as he came, squirting onto Comic’s cock. Comic pulled away and started jerking his shaft in a frenzy.

“‘m close,” he huffed breathlessly, and Paps realized he wanted to cum on their bodies. The three brothers preferred this way of sharing, so Paps and Papy leaned slightly away from each other, holding up their free hands in a V for victory and exposing their tits just in time. Comic came hard with a grunt, spattering thick strands of magic residue all over their breasts.

Giggling, Paps and Papy cleaned each other off with their mouths and tongues before joining together to lick any remnants of their mingled fluids from Comic’s still semi-hard member. He stroked their skulls happily as they all enjoyed the afterglow of satisfying orgasms.

* * *

“let’s get you all cleaned up, bro.” Sans started to get up, but Papyrus pulled him back down onto the bed.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT. I DON’T WANT TO MOVE. I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE. I JUST WANT TO LAY HERE WITH YOU. PLEASE?”

Sans couldn’t refuse such a heartfelt request. He kissed Papyrus on the top of his skull, and they both let their sockets drift closed on the first day of the rest of their lives together as brothers and lovers.

* * *

Comic dozed with the twins, bodies intertwined in an idyllic sprawl across the disheveled blankets with not a stitch of clothing amongst them. On the cusp of satiated slumber, Comic used blue magic and the wave of a hand to lift his blinds and the blinds of the window across the driveway. He raised his head to peek into the bedroom of his lookalike neighbor.

The scene confirmed his theory of a misunderstanding. Sans and Papyrus snuggled together in an obviously post-coital embrace, limbs entangled, relaxed smiles on their faces. Given the opportunity, the two brothers had finally achieved their hidden desires.

Comic let the blinds fall back into place, satisfied that all was right in their respective worlds.

Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like these, Sanses like them should be basking in their own little slices of heaven.


End file.
